The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method to efficiently develop code that prevents unauthorized access to sensitive enterprise data and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to a method replacing code blocks in a source code that reference sensitive data with remote procedure calls to a new source code containing the code blocks of sensitive data.
A growing challenge to software developers is integrating separate software applications designed to work together, for example a client and a server application. Another example of integrating separate software programs are applications that need to communicate from within and from outside an enterprise security network.
For example, a bank may maintain on a secured network a database comprised of both sensitive data and non-sensitive data. Sensitive data may comprise any data that is not intended for public access, for example a customer's internet transaction history, credit card numbers, etc. Non sensitive data may comprise any data that is publicly available, for example a customer's first name. While both sensitive and non sensitive data are stored within a secured enterprise system, enterprise applications outside the secured environment may need access to non-sensitive data.
In this case, a cloud application running external to the secured environment may use an API to request customer data from an enterprise application and/or database running within the secured environment. These two applications are generally developed separately, which is less optimal than developing a single application.